McCloud (TV series)
McCloud was an American television series , which was made from 1970 to 1977 and in the Netherlands by VARA aired. Several iterations were exhibited in the nineties byRTL 5 . Protagonist was Dennis Weaver as Deputy U.S. Marshall Sam McCloud , a policeman from Taos ( New Mexico ), which was used by the police on a semi-permanent basis,New York City . As a " cowboy " in the big city McCloud had their own way of fighting crime, not always to the satisfaction of his superiors. Content [ hide ] *1 Story *2 Protagonists *3 Episodes *4 Production Story [ edit ] Deputy U.S. Marshall Sam McCloud of Taos , New Mexico to accompany a prisoner to New York. A city that he prefers to leave as soon as possible will. Once in New York McCloud gets involved in a complicated murder case which he knows to solve. As McCloud wants to return to New Mexico he gets back from his boss ordered to remain provisionally in the city and as a kind of intern working alongside the criminal investigation department of the police in order to get. Latest police techniques mastered His supervisor is Clifford chief who welcomed the little he forced Marshall. He considers McCloud as a stupid peasant from the west, but expect that he will produce minimal difficulties. That quickly changed when it appears that McCloud is a good cop and a lot less naive than anyone thinks. McCloud puts soon his nose in things and not always with the approval of Clifford. With his cowboy hat, sheep leather jacket and cowboy boots McCloud hardly seems to fit into the urban jungle of New York. But that is not true. McCloud occurs frequently as an innocent villager (his favorite saying is "There ya go!") But now he knows regular unmask. Kinds of criminals His relationship between McCloud and Chief Clifford quickly becomes grimmer, especially since McCloud refuses to behave like. Intern Clifford's mood does not improve when he notes that McCloud does not renounce his Colt .45 , a helicopter hangs or horseback riding through the streets of New York. The rising number of complaints from the accused by McCloud New Yorkers do not contribute to a pleasant relationship. The Marshall from Taos may be well with Sergeant Broadhurst. Although Broadhurst like a true New Yorker looking down on the cowboy from New Mexico, "the two friends. Broadhurst helps McCloud regularly in his studies and tries to keep as descends the wrath of Chief Clifford on the pair. Him out of the wind Another person with whom McCloud can find good Chris Coughlin, the niece of Chief Clifford. Chris writes for several newspapers and occasionally works with the Marshall together to resolve certain issues. On Although McCloud bachelor remains there between him and Chris does involve an amorous relationship. Protagonists [ edit ] *Dennis Weaver - Sam McCloud *JD Cannon - Peter B. Clifford *Terry Carter - Sergeant Joe Broadhurst *Diana Muldaur - Chris Coughlin *Ken Lynch - Police Sergeant Grover Episodes [ edit ] :See: List of episodes of McCloud Production [ edit ] The series was inspired by the film Coogan's Bluff in 1968 by Don Siegel with Clint Eastwood in the lead role, where a cowboy lost in the big city. The series was largely recorded in the studio area of Universal Studiosand partly on location in New York. Initially, each episode lasted for sixty minutes, but in 1971 this was extended to ninety minutes, and in 1974 even up to two hours. In the last season in 1976 , the episodes were again reduced to ninety minutes. In 1989 there was a sequel to the series in the form of a television film entitled "The Return of Sam McCloud". Dennis Weaver played the lead again, though Sam McCloud no longer marshall, but now elected as senator for the state of New Mexico. McCloud was part of The Mystery Movie of the American broadcaster NBC , along with Columbo (with Peter Falk ) and McMillan and Wife (with Rock Hudson ). Category:1970 television series debuts Category:1977 television series endings